Because of You
by StrawberryYoogurt
Summary: She couldn't remember a thing, nothing at all, not her past or any relationships; it was like she had always been alone. And then there was him, who had been abandoned; and WAS always alone. A story about two people that would rather be left in solitude, but learn to enjoy each others company.


_**I just really wanted to get this idea out there ^^  
Besides, there's not a lot of RufusxMari here and I actually quite like the couple.**_

_**Oh and, this is my first time ever writing something romantic or first person (it's just not my thing) but I decided to give it a try for this particular story.  
Thank you, for reading.**_

_**:)**_

_One._

Everything changed so suddenly. I didn't think it could've ever been possible, but I was wrong. He did it, somehow, and for that, I thank him gratefully.

I used to be different. I'd always thought that something was a bit wrong with me. I couldn't remember anything no matter how hard I tried. And when I did try; it hurt.

I'd given up on trying to fit in; on happiness, a long time ago. What was being happy anyway? I couldn't seem to recall what emotions were either.

The others around me, did they even make a difference in my life? I didn't know, I thought they were just there, but he made me realize otherwise.

Because of him, I began to feel. I began to live. I began to experience more than I could ever remember.

Him. It was all because of him.

And this is our story.

First year; he was never there. He didn't exist for me back then. That year I spent alone, although I did have some friends. Elesis; a boisterous girl who I now adore. Lire; basically an angel that has helped me in some of my worst emotional breakdowns. Rin; a girl that always seems to know how to cheer me up, and Lime; literally the symbol for innocence. Back then I hadn't realized their importance at all. They had only been reminders of everything I was not. But now; they're reminders of everything I have become.

But enough of me. Let me tell you how we met.

It was my second year. I was alone. No body I recognized was in my class. They were all strangers, or rather, I was the stranger. Everyone else seemed to know at least someone else.

My teacher, , was babbling on about numbers. I was in my math class. I never needed to pay much attention; I could always teach myself later in half the time. Class was almost over, and after that it would be lunch. I was starving, and when there was a knock at the door, I let my hopes get up, and thought that maybe the principal, Ms. Kaze'aze, had come to personally announce that lunch would begin twenty minutes earlier. Yes I know; that was silly of me, but I just couldn't help myself.

Instead of the principal though, there was a boy. I myself had never been good with boys. In fact, I'm still not. I've always been a bit shy, even now, but it doesn't keep me back any longer. Back then was a different story though. Oh dear, I've seemed to get off track. Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, a boy.

He stood in the doorway. His blonde hair messy and all over the place. Beneath his locks I caught a glimpse of his scarlet eyes.

"Yes?" Ms. Eclipse asked.

"I'm the new student," was his reply.

The first words I had ever heard out of his mouth.

My teacher sighed. "You're late."

"My apologizes," he said with a shrug, walking into the classroom and taking a seat at a desk near the very back.

Ms. Eclipse hadn't seemed very eager about his arrival. Now that I think about it, I can't blame her. The image he sets is very different on the outside than what he is on the inside. Wasn't I the same though? But I never knew that. To me; he was a sociopath.

He didn't say anything, or bother taking any notes. I kept glancing back because I thought that maybe- actually I don't know what I thought. He just seemed different the minute I first saw him. Just like me.

The remaining twenty minutes took an excruciatingly long time to pass. I was afraid my stomach might begin to growl and that everyone would hear. When the bell rang, I was the first one out.

My locker was on the top floor and I always ate lunch on the roof. Sometimes a friend of mine would join me, but they were usually too busy. Elesis was big on sports, Lire was part of the school council, Rin was a tutor and Lime was usually trying new things and too curious to stay in one place for too long. I _would_ try to make a new friend, but let's face it, back then, I could never do that. It was ok though; when I'm alone, I can disappear into my own little world, and I'm never alone there.

That day though, as I sat with my legs dangling over the edge, lunch box in hand, I couldn't disappear. My thoughts kept going back to that boy. But why?

There was a sudden burst of warm air from behind me. Someone had opened the door. I turned around; it was him. Our gazes met for a split second, but he turned away and walked to the other side of the roof.

I continued with my lunch which I had made myself that morning. Actually, to tell you the truth I can't cook. Not even now, but shh, let's not tell anyone that. My lunch was literally a box of fruit. Sliced apples, oranges, a banana, grapes, strawberries and some coconut that I decided to throw in there.

It had been windy that day, but the sun was out so it wasn't very cold at all. Actually, it was quite relaxing. I quietly ate my fruit as I watched the other students below. They were laughing and screaming. Although I wasn't a part of it, I couldn't help but smile. It was little things like this that had kept me going back then.

The boy was still there. He wasn't eating or drinking anything. He just stood there, looking out at the forest that surrounded our little town. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't seem sad either. Did he not know emotions either? Were we really that alike? I laughed at myself for having such thoughts. What did it matter? He was only another person, nothing special.

But somewhere inside of me I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to get to know him.

What was happening to me...?


End file.
